Vivian Cullen: Blood in water
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Vivian arrives to the Cullen family through Tanya.She's no normal newborn,and even through that Jasper accepts her,and she teaches him to trust the most important thing of all;himself.However,will he be strong enough to save her?Jasperxoc jasper/oc
1. Trailer

_**Vivian Cullen: Blood Among Water**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Cullens have a new addition to the family...**

_"...This newborn, she's...unique..."_

_"Where did you find her, Tanya?"_

**But she's different than anything they've seen.**

_"Come, dear. Show them..."_

_The blanket came away from an infant's face. It was a human baby._

**She's fascinating them, and intriguing him.**

_He ran a hand through his messy hair, eyes wide. In that room there were 3 strong feelings; curiosity, fear, and intrigue.  
But they were his._

**She cracks his shell...**

_"Jasper why are you avoiding me now? What did I do?"_

_"It's not you...I just...It's..."_

_"It's alright, I'm here. You can tell me."_

**He lets her in.**

_"__It's better if I stayed my distance."_

_"But..."_

_"If I get close to you, if I'm with you the way I want to be with you, and something happens, If I lose you, I wouldn't....I'm not strong enough. Not for that."_

_"Jasper..."_

_"I'm being selfish, darlin', I know."_

_"Jasper...Jasper...I need you more than you know. I want you to be close more than you could ever think. I'm not going anywhere. You have my promise."_

**But revenge terrorizes them both**.

_"What do you want? What more could you take?"_

_"Why my dear...I haven't yet succeeded in my task."_

_"What task?"_

_"Destroying what was most precious to that bitch that gave you life. You."_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Not going to happen, dear."_

_"JASPER!"_

_"VIVIAN!"_

**Two Vampires, One love. One story.**

**

* * *

**


	2. Preface

* * *

**I** remember, once, as a child, I fell out of a tree.

Or I was supposed to, anyway. The limb was breaking, the bark peeling away so you could see the insides snapping.

I was a good 20 feet up, I knew I would've been hurt pretty bad if I fell.

This memory is foggy; as most human memories are, but I remember staring at the branch in a sort of horrific daze; hoping, pleading, _willing_, it not to break.

And it didn't. Slowly, I watched as it sewed itself back together, right back to the bark.

That's when I knew I wasn't like other children.

* * *


	3. Chapter 1

_Vivian Cullen: Blood among Water_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight Series. Vivian and Viola are mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh Carlisle! It's so good to see you again." Tanya said, hugging the older vampire close, before releasing him.

"And you also, Tanya. I was surprised to hear your call." He said pleasantly, moving aside to let her into the house. A figure dressed in a black cloak followed her quickly. She looked very out of place in the white living room, completely covered in black. You couldn't see her face, but two ivory white hands were cradling a little black bundle. What it was covering was too, unseen.

"Yes, well, this girl, this newborn, she's...unique. Refuses to talk, barely communicates. We figured you could take her on better than we could." Tanya sat on the couch daintily, while the second figure just slowly bounced the bundle up and down.

"Where did you find her?" Esme asked, coming down the stairs at a human pace, hoping not to frighten the arrival. Carlisle looked at her.

"The children are in their respective rooms, waiting for the word." She smiled, and he relaxed a little.

"And Edward?"

"Still at Bella's."

"I see. Good. You were saying, Tanya?" He resumed looking at the blonde, who sighed.

"Would you like to tell them, dear?" She tried, looking over her shoulder at the girl. All she got was a half a step back. Tanya sighed.

"I tried. Way out into the tundra; no human would go there in the middle of winter. We assumed her creator left her there."

"Poor dear." Esme sighed, clasping her hands together, looking at the black figure sadly.

"And when was this? I only just got your call today about her." Carlisle asked, putting an arm around Esme's waist. Esme responded by leaning back into his embrace.

Tanya fidgeted.

"Ahem...yesterday. She woke up from the transformation yesterday." Carlisle's arm dropped and Esme pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my."

"Tanya, she would have been safer in Alaska! If you would have explained this on the phone Carlisle and I would have come to you! A newborn? Around a small town like this? Dangerous to her as well as the humans!" Esme gasped worriedly. Tanya was on her feet instantly.

"No! No that's what's special!" She defended, and she walked back to the figure, who automatically seemed to lean away from her, turning away slightly, as if protecting her front.

"Come, dear. Show them..." Tanya pressed gently, and the figure hesitated a little before slowly using on of her hands to pull the dark shroud of a blanket away from an infant's face. It's heartbeat was slow; it was in a deep sleep. Dark red curls were framing it's face. It was a _human_ baby.

"Oh!" Esme smiled a little, pressing a hand to her chest, almost taking a step towards the girl. Carlisle did.

She bent over into a deep crouch, hissing furiously. A small petite nose immerged from the hood, and perfectly formed lips pulled back to expose snarling teeth.

"Please, calm down. I mean you and the little one no harm. I promise." He said, raising his hands as he approached. She didn't rise.

He got down on his knees in front of her, to look into her invisible eyes, putting a hand on his still heart.

"You have my word that no one living in this house will hurt a hair on your, or the child's, head." The figure rose back to a standing position, stiffly.

"I can protect myself, that much I am not concerned about." She gently pulled back her hood, and shiny black curls flounced forward. Her eyes were a vivid red color, and her skin was white.

"You speak!" Tanya said, and the new Vampire looked at her, nodding slowly.

"Yes. My name is Vivian. And this is my baby sister, Viola." She said, taking an unnecessary deep breathe, as if steadying herself. Esme approached, slowly. Vivian eyed her warily, and Esme smiled warmly.

"Viola...what a pretty name." She said quietly, and Vivian gave a brief smile.

"Yes...it was my mother's." Carlisle smiled, knowing the two had a bond, whatever fragile at this stage.

"Well, Vivian, it was a pleasure to meet you. Carlisle, I hope this arrangement is not inconveniencing you?" Tanya asked, and Carlisle shook his head.

"Of course not. I think this will be interesting, she has a great deal of control already, don't you?" Vivian nodded, still looking partially guarded.

"Would you like to meet the others, hon?" Esme asked her, putting a hesitant arm around her shoulders. She blinked, nodding. She still looked unsure and no doubt felt awkward here.

"Children, you can come down now." She said, in the direction of the stairs. Immediately there were four other vampires there.

Vivian blinked, drawing her sister in closer to her.

"Is that a baby?" Emmett asked, craning his neck and taking a few steps forward. Vivian immediately tried to take a few back, taking Esme with her.

"Careful Emmett. She's still new...a couple days." Carlisle said, and Emmett's eyes bulged.

"A newborn?!"

"Carlisle!" Rosalie's eyes narrowed. Carlisle put his hands in the air and patted it; trying to calm them down.

"It's ok guys; she'll be fine." Alice said, before Carlisle could say anything. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and Edward was standing in the room, beside the open window.

With a human Bella on his back.


End file.
